Symposium
by ohsocomical
Summary: A deal is put on the table and she has to decide if she is going to take it. [May become a two-shot if people are interested.] [Also, this contains a LGBT relationship, but it is not the main focus.]


When Cara - Kei - walks in, she didn't expect Petra to be waiting for her.

The dusk-form lycanroc is sitting by the entrance of the pack's den, quickly standing. "We have visitors." Her voice is a bit taut.

"Who are they?" _I hope they're aren't who I think..._

"Two Manectric. One of them is the Pack of Raging Storm's leader," Petra explains. She motions to the trainee den. "We had them stay there since all the trainees are out. Would you like me to bring them to your den?"

Kei nods. "That's fine." _Hm, not what was I expecting._ She walks to her den, climbing up the boulders to the top.

It's not empty - Ori and Avira are in. They turn away from one another and greet her.

"Petra notified you of our guests?" The shiny pikachu says simply.

"Indeed she has." Kei touches Avira's nose, then allowing the absol to rub against her mane before sitting beside her. "I'm not sure what they want, but I can't help think it's anything good."

Avira's smile falters. "I don't think it is either. I've been sensing danger not too long before they arrived." She shuffles her paws a little. "The feeling isn't very strong, though, so I assume that the trouble is not all that grand."

Kei inclines her head. "I see." She stares at the cave's entrance. "In any case, I'll hear them out. Depending on the situtation they bring, I will decide accordingly."

They fall into silence, then hearing pawsteps as Petra leads the two manectric in.

One is notably taller than the other and bears a bitemark on his snout. The smaller is nearly crawling as he walks alongside his companion. The taller - the pack's leader, she guesses - nudges the smaller, a slight snap making him stand upright. The leader then turns to her.

"You are Kei, yes?" He asks, unhesitatingly.

Kei flicks her tail. "You are correct."

"My name is Ronan, leader of the Pack of Raging Storm." He notions his muzzle to his follower. "This is my beta, Zaccai."

Zaccai raises his eyes slowly, before dropping them rapidly. "Hello, leader of the Pack of Rising Warriors."

 _Not exactly enthusiastic about being here._ Kei turns to Ronan. "Why have you come?"

"I would like your assistance with something," Ronan states, his voice strong. "If you are willing."

"That is to be decided," she replies, blinking. "What is it that you would need our pack's help?"

Ronan sits, his back stiff. "My pack has grown in size recently. We need more land and food to support us. Nearby, the Brush-Fire Pack, holds enough territory to assist with this."

Kei nearly flinches at the name of Ronan's neighbors, but remains still.

He lets out a growl. "However, when we approached them about our predictament, they turned us away. Not even giving a small part to my pack."

"Where do we fit into all this?" Petra questions with a flick of her ear.

Kei nods in agreement.

"I want your help to drive them out!" Ronan exclaims. Zaccai flinches beside him.

The four's eyes widen, sharing glances. He came here asking for this?

"Why?" Avira barks. "While I understand your need for more territory, driving them out won't solve anything! They need that area just as much!"

Ronan curls his lip, getting to his paws. "They refuted even giving a quarter of their territory to us. I'm sure their pack is big, but nothing in comparasion to ours!"

Ori cuts in next. "If your pack is so large as you claim, why would you need our help? You can drive them out yourselves."

Ronan falls quiet for a moment. When he begins again, his tone is softer. "I want to avoid bloodshed just as any leader would. Adding your ranks and mine would double our numbers compared to theirs. With that in mind, they would back down rather than want to fight."

His eyes flash. "Then, we would be able to take their hunting grounds without violence."

"Where would they go?" Kei stands herself, almost activating her Intimindate ability. "As Avira said, they need that territory too."

"I'm sure they're compable of finding more land to occupy," Ronan says nonchantantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Some packs are nomandic. Perhaps they could do that."

Kei has half a mind to bare her teeth and bite his face as another pokemon had done.

It was no wonder the Brush-Fire's leader rejected giving him any land. He acted as if other's lives did not matter. While she understood that his pack is put before anything else, doing this was - _is_ \- wrong. Unjust.

She is sure that she doesn't want to band with him. However, she prefers handling with her friends.

"I'll think about what you've said," Kei says flatly. "I would like to deliberate with my associates here before I make any decision. You may wait outside with my pack-mates."

Ronan nods. "Very well. I await your answer eagerly." He notions to Zaccai and they walk out. They disappear behind the stacked boulders.

"The nerve!" Avira snaps, beginning to stalk. "He has no respect for life!"

"Except for his pack," Petra chimes, scratching her ear. "It's clear he wants the territory. But, something seems off."

"What does?" Kei says, urging her to go on.

"Kei, wouldn't Crimson had given up a little territory if they really needed it?"

Kei shakes her head. "Crimson isn't leader anymore." She hesitates. "He - passed on a long time after I left. Asena, too. I am unsure what Crimson died of, but Asena fell ill and it killed her."

"Who's leader now?" Ori asks, his tail twitching.

"Honestly, I don't know," Kei looks at the rocky floor. "I figured it would be one of their cubs, but I'm sure someone would've told me by now. I haven't heard a word of it."

Petra lays down. "That is a possible reason why no land was given. New leader, new ways of handling things."

"They can't be that bad of a leader," Avira puts across, "Otherwise, they wouldn't have been made one."

She looks to Kei. "Don't pack leaders gain a symbol of some kind from their ancestors?"

"They do," she affirms. "An alpha can be declined their mark if the spirit giving it deems them unfit. Though, I've only seen this in some groups of pokemon, not all. I don't know if Ronan's pack follows the tradition."

"They may not, as I did not see one on him," Petra points out. "Or, when he became leader, decided to throw the marking out and no longer follow their ancestors."

There is a pause.

Petra shrugs. "Just saying."

"Regardless," Kei says, pacing a bit, "whoever the new leader is, clearly didn't have a good opinion of Ronan. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

"Are we gonna help him?" Ori puts in.

Avira's eyes widen. "You're not seriously considering it, are you?"

Kei's eyes squint. "I may have a biased stance here. The Brush-Fire Pack did give me a home for a short time before I went on my quest. Dart, Saimaira, Romi, and Bram were my family and I left them."

She squeezes her eyes shut. "They probably don't even want to see me again, let alone ally myself with enemies."

A warmness presses against her flank. She opens her eyes, Avira staring gently at her.

"I doubt they'll be like that," Avira says quietly. "For all you know, they've missed you dearly and couldn't stand having to wait for your return."

"But, you are right about the alliance part," Petra says bluntly. "That wouldn't be a good reunion."

" _Anyways_ ," Ori says, throwing a glare Petra's way, "we gotta get this done. What's your decision, Cara- I mean, Kei?"

Kei stands. "I have a plan, but it requires joining with Ronan."

The trio's eyes grow big, tension flowing into the air.

"Are you-"

"I am," Kei says, cutting Avira off. "But, if it goes as I planned, there shouldn't be any fighting."

She runs her eyes over them. "Will you be willing to listen?"

They share glances, then look back.

"Yes."


End file.
